Truths
by Laminamara
Summary: Takes place a few days after Buu was defeated. Videl finally reveals her feelings to Gohan, but how will he react? One-Shot, Warning: Lemon


**Truths**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no money is made with this._

_A.N.: This takes place a few days after Buu was defeated._

„Look at my father and Goten." Gohan grinned. "You would think they didn't have enough exercise over the last few days."

Videl stared out of the window onto the lawn where Goku was chasing his youngest son, but her eyes were unseeing. "Videl, is something wrong?"

His soft, gentle voice tore her out of her reverie and she turned to him. Concern was evident in his dark eyes, but when she looked at his face, all she remembered was the feeling she had had when she heard of his 'death'. The terrible feeling of a cold hand wrapping itself around her heart. "I thought I had lost you," she whispered.

"What?" Gohan stared at her, confused.

With her determination to express her feelings growing, her voice became steadier. "When your father told us you were dead, I though I had lost you." She hesitated, but when she met his eyes, her resolution hardened. "I couldn't bear it."

Gohan gave a little laugh and scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. An embarrassed flush had crept onto his cheeks. "Well, as you can see, you didn't need to worry."

Videl fixed him with an incredulous but at the same time annoyed stare. She laid open her feelings in front of him and that's all he could say? "That's not the point and you know it," she hissed. Her expression must have been thunderous because he shrank away from her, his silly grin slipping off his face. She felt oddly satisfied. But her satisfaction was quickly replaced by something else: Dread. What if he didn't return her feelings? Afraid to have made a fool of herself she turned away, her chin held high, and pretended to watch his family in the garden.

Videl didn't know how long they stood there, neither of them saying a word, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped, so unexpected was the sudden touch, and turned to face him. "I didn't mean it like that, Videl." Though his voice was serious, reassuring, she could sense his uncomfortableness with the whole situation.

She took in the way he tried to avoid her eyes, his gaze nervously flicking away from her, and in that moment she knew exactly what it was he wanted. Why were men so difficult?

She removed his hand from her shoulder and held it between both of hers. She liked how it was so much bigger than hers, his fingers warm and soft. Somehow she thought they should have been rough, after all the fighting he had done. She took a step forward and so closed the space between them.

Gohan looked at her with wide eyes, not moving, as she said, her voice tinged with amusement: "Do I have to spell it out for you?" She sighed as he remained still, then lifted her head till her lips lightly touched his. His mouth was soft, much as she had expected it to be, but somehow in her imagination, he had kissed her back. She already wanted to pull away again when he suddenly responded. A hand shot out and behind her back, pressing her closer to him. His mouth opened slightly and her surprise turned into something else. Sliding her hands under his shirt, she gripped him tightly. Somehow she was aware of every little detail; his sweet smell, his muscular back under her fingers, the way he held her, firm but gentle. Right then she knew she wanted him more than anything.

She pulled away and looked at him. There was an expression on Gohan's face that she had never seen before. Embarrassment, surprise, shyness, it was all still there under the surface, but the most prominent emotion was the desire she saw in his eyes.

Something tightened inside of her and a tingling sensation ran through her body. A small grin played upon her lips as just one word left them: "Bed."

Gohan's eyes widened before she pushed him back and onto the mattress behind them. Gohan stared up at her in shock, the boyish, innocent expression back on his face. "Videl…what…," he stammered when she joined him.

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, Gohan?"

"What…what are you doing?"

A small chuckle escaped her at the fear in his eyes. Leave it to Gohan, she thought, to fearlessly face the monster that is destroying the earth, but to be afraid of the advances of a girl. "Do you really have to ask?" she whispered.

Gohan swallowed and looked at her. Videl was sitting in front of him, her legs sprawled on the bed, the mischievous glint in her eyes that he knew so well. Was she mocking him or was she really saying what he thought she was saying? She looked so beautiful with her hair falling into her face like that, her blue eyes watching him with a mix of gentleness and amusement, and already his body was reacting accordingly. Embarrassed at the stirring in his trousers, he looked away. The fact that she was sitting on his bed, the way it had so far only ever been in his fantasies, didn't make it any easier. What was he supposed to do? He'd never even had a girl in his room before. But he didn't have the chance to contemplate the situation any further, because in that moment Videl put her hand on his thigh.

Gohan looked up in a panic, only to be surprised by Videl's lips on his. Right then all coherent thought left him. She pushed him gently back into the pillows, leaning on top of him in the process and he shivered as her hand slid under his shirt. She traced his abdomen with her fingers, wandering upwards to his chest. He moaned softly, the bulge in his trousers growing as she pressed her hips against his.

The tips of their tongues met and he marvelled at the sweet taste of her mouth. He didn't know what in the world came over him then, or maybe it was because his brain was effectively not working at the moment, but he grabbed her and flung her on her back, rolling on top of her. Putting everything he had into the kiss, he pushed her shirt up. It was when his hands slid over her stomach, the soft skin under his fingers, that he realised what he was doing. Immediately his nervousness came rushing back and he tried to pull his hands away. But Videl, who must have noticed his sudden change of mind, caught them. "Don't," she murmured, "I like it."

Gohan stared into her eyes, gazing at him so intently, and he relaxed. What was he so afraid of anyway? He looked down and his eyes travelled over her lithe body; over her small breasts taunting him from under the shirt, her exposed stomach with slight traces of muscle under the skin. He would never understand how a girl like Videl could possibly want him, but he found that right then, he didn't care one bit. Slowly he put his hand back on her stomach, his fingers trembling slightly.

A small smile formed on her lips as she took his hand in hers. "Gohan," she said quietly, "For once, just stop thinking." And with that she slid his hand up and onto her breasts. That did the deed, he thought, sucking in a startled breath before a small moan escaped his lips. His trousers were so tight it was almost painful, but it was pain of a good kind. He had never known that that kind existed, but there was a first for everything.

He looked at her one last time, catching the amused expression on her face, before he leaned down again and captured her mouth with his. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra as he heard the small snap of the plastic breaking. He flushed a deep crimson; maybe he had been a _bit_ too eager, he thought.

He felt Videl's quiet chuckle against his mouth when he suddenly realised what exactly she was doing. He had been so occupied with her damned bra that he had totally failed to notice that she was opening his trousers. But before he could even think of anything to say, her hand had slipped into his shorts and gripped his all too excited member.

Gohan tensed all over and his eyes fell closed at the feeling of her small fingers enveloping him; it was almost enough to make him come right then and there. His hand clutched the pillow for support as her hand wandered up and down, making him go crazy with need.

He opened his eyes to see Videl staring up at him in fascination and wonder, her mouth slightly parted as her own breath came out uneven. The look on her face was all encouragement he needed as his lips came crashing down on hers. He barely registered the ripping sound that was Videl's shirt as his hands explored her upper body, the bra being thrown aside. His hands slid over her small, soft breasts before he gripped them tightly but gently. He pulled away to look at her, needing a last sign of reassurance, before his lips followed where his hands had just been moments before. The sound of Videl's responding moan sent delightful shivers through his body and he knew that if something didn't happen soon, he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"Videl," he murmured, stopping to look up at her. Her piercing blue eyes opened and she must have guessed what he was thinking, because she laughed quietly, then started yanking his trousers off. "Are you sure?" he asked, his own voice sounding very…unsure.

This, for some very strange reason, threw her off a bit. Her expression seemed almost _shy_ when she said: "You want this, too, Gohan, don't you?"

He studied her beautiful face, the way her black hair fell over eyes, how she was sitting in front of him half-naked and trusting him so completely. He had never wanted anything more. He nodded. "Yes," he answered, his voice raspy.

A smile flitted over her face. She took his face in both of her hands and pressed a light kiss on his mouth. Then she pulled her own trousers off. He only got a short glance at her underwear, simple dark blue panties, before they, too, were gone. For a moment, all he could do was stare. Half an hour ago, this had been a dream that had to be banned to the darkest corner of his mind, and now she was really sitting in front of him, stark naked in all her beauty. And she was waiting, for him.

Gohan kicked his trousers off, then his boxer shorts. Tentatively he shifted closer, then he put an arm around her neck and gently pulled Videl to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she pushed closer till she was on his lap. They were so near, he felt her breath on his skin. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then he lowered her onto her back. "I'll be careful," he whispered, afraid that he might hurt her.

"I know." Already feeling her against his cock, he looked for her entrance with his finger. It came back wet and a slight blush crept onto his face.

After a moment of hesitation, Gohan pushed into her. She winced slightly under him and concern clouded his features. "Are you all right? Shall I stop?"

Videl responded the question with a fiery look in her eyes. She shook her head once, before doing something he hadn't expected. She pressed him tightly to her, then rolled them over so that she was on top. A triumphant smile passed over her features. "That's better," she replied huskily. Lowering herself on him she winced again before she slowly started to move.

Gohan leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He had never felt anything like this. He groaned as Videl's movements became faster and he felt the tension building inside of him. He gripped the sheets beside him tightly, crushing them under his grip as he came closer to the edge. He opened his eyes as he felt his release coming, looking straight into Videl's astonished face. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but the question died on his lips as he shuddered and the tension left this body.

When the moment was over and his gaze fell on Videl, she was still staring at him with something akin to incredulity. "What's wrong, Videl?"

She frowned. "You don't know?"

What the hell was she talking about? Had he done something wrong? Had she not enjoyed it? "What…what is it?"

Videl sighed and stroked his chest in a distracted manner. "Maybe you should take a look around."

Gohan turned his head away from her and almost gasped in shock. Books were lying everywhere, a shelf had fallen down and the wall had a crack. "What the…"

"You just went Super-Saiyan on me, in case you didn't notice," she said dryly.

He stared at her with wide eyes, his cheeks burning as the meaning of her words sunk in. He gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his head. "Eh…I…Sorry."

For a moment she just looked at him, then she began laughing. Climbing off him, she laid down beside him, head resting on his chest. "Don't worry." She traced his stomach with her fingers. "I liked…seeing you lose control like that," she murmured after a while, almost too soft to be audible.

His fingers ran through her hair. "You did?"

"Yeah." She looked up. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again some time."

Gohan's eyebrows shot up, then a grin appeared on his face. "I think that should be possible," he replied before pulling the covers over both of them and closing his eyes.

_A.N.: I hope the humour didn't make the scene any less erotic, but I thought some was needed to lighten it up a bit. __I tried to keep them in character, so tell me what you think, were they IC or just plainly OOC? Was it hot or too cheesy? So, please leave a review and tell me how you liked it. _


End file.
